If You Want Me I'll Stay
by Redrum18
Summary: Lilly and James' 7th year at Hogwarts. Will James finnaly get Lilly. Will Sirius get his Dream girl. And why is Peter so fat. Rated R for swearing and sexual situations
1. She Loves me I know it

James Potter sighed a mixture of happiness and unhappiness. He was going back for his 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Him and his best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew had boarded the train at King's Cross station at Platform 9 3/4 this morning at nine o'clock.

"What's a matter, Prongs," Sirius asked.

"Nothing," James said unconvincingly.

Remus looked at him with concerned eyes. Peter was to busy going to town on a box of Bertie Botts to notice anything was wrong with James. (I hate Peter He's such a fat little bitch nark).

"Wormtail, would you kindly pry yourself away from snack food and help us find out what is wrong with Prongs," Sirius said.

Peter looked at him blankly.

"Screw it," Remus said, "James tell us what's up,".

"All the attacks on muggle borns and non-supporters of Voldemort have me kinda worried about Lilly," James admitted, "She would do anything to help one of her friends or even one of her enemies, like how she always sticks up for Snape, even though he calls her a mudblood,".

"Don't worry Prongs Lilly is a fighter, She can stand up for her self," Sirius said kindly, "Remember how she hexed the hell out of Malfoy in 5th year,". Sirius' dark blue eyes clouded over with tears of laughter.

Remus and James were laughing so hard at the memory. Peter was still tucking into his sweets.

"Lets go find Lilly," James said suddenly.

"Prongs, you saw her like 20 minutes ago when you both had to go to the head compartment,".

"Yea," James said lovingly, "and she didn't even tell me to stop ogling her either,".

Remus snorted, "That's because she was to busy talking to the prefects and didn't see you ogling her,".

Sirius started laughing.

"Padfoot," James said, "This is the year Lilly Evans will go out with me,". "Prongs,"

Sirius said, "You have said that every year since we got to Hogwarts,".

"No this year I really have a feeling that Lilly will go out with me," James said, "IM serious I can feel it,".

"I thought I was Sirius," said Sirius.

"Padfoot you're a dumb ass," Remus said laughing, "lets go find Lilly.

Lilly Evans was sitting with her best friends, Ricki Bordeaux, Sara Matthews, and Stephanie Herb. The girls were talking and laughing about what they did this summer.

"So Lils How many times did James owl you this summer," Ricki said with a grin? "

You should talk Ricki," Lilly said with a grin, "How many times did Sirius owl you?"

"Lils I hate you," Ricki said.

Both Lilly and Ricki started laughing.

"So Steph, how was the reservation," Sara asked.

Every summer Steph went to the Crow Indian Reservation in Wyoming.

"It was fine, I met a new guy there," Steph said with a smile.

"How old is this one," Ricki said unconcerned, "50,"

Steph had a tendency to date guys way to old for her.

"No," Steph said defensively, "He's 25 and he loves me,"

"So did the last 4," Lilly said laughing.

Ricki looked at her and started cracking up. Lilly was closer to Ricki than any of them. They had a lot in common. They both had top marks, they were both muggle born, and they both had a Marauder stalking them. That's where the similarities ended. Lilly was more subdued. She liked to do quiet things and was sort of shy. Ricki was a wild child and when Gryffindor won a quidditch match, Ricki was one of the people you could count on partying till dawn.

"hey Lils, you said you were going to braid my hair," Ricki said.

"Oh yea. Just as Ricki sat on the floor the Marauders, minus Peter, burst into the compartment.

"Hello Ladies," Sirius said in a suave voice, "How are we this fine day,"

"Get the hell out Black," Ricki said while watching examining her nails.

"Hello Lilly Dearest how are we today," James said while grinning.

"Get the hell out Potter," Lilly said,

"Remus, you're not an ass, you can stay," Lilly and Ricki said in almost union.

Remus cracked a grin at his two best friends.

Sirius pouted, "If you let us stay me and Prongs will be on our best behavior," He said with his best puppy dog smile.

"Okay," Ricki said, " but there are some conditions. One no calling me any of your nick names like sweetness, two no touching me of any sort unless I say, and no pranks on us or Lilly Sara, Steph, and I will curse your asses into oblivion,"

Ricki finished smiling widely at Sirius to prove her point.

"Aye Aye Captain," Sirius saluted.

Ricki sat back down in front of Lilly so Lilly could finish braiding her hair. Remus went and sat down by Sara and they started talking about something both of them had read over the summer.

"So where is the little fat one," Ricki asked?

"Ricki," Lilly exclaimed, "That's not nice,"

Sirius looked at James "This women is going to marry me and have my children.

"Yea," Ricki said, "When hell freezes over and Peter finally gets laid,".

Even Lilly couldn't keep a straight face at that one. Her and Ricki leaned into each other and laughed till they couldn't breathe. Remus had to hold onto Sara for support and Steph was bout to fall on Sirius.

"Rick," Lilly said.

"What Lils," Ricki asked.

"My arm's about to fall off, you're hair is like 5 feet long".

"Okay Lils," Ricki said unconcerned.

Sirius scooted over by Ricki.

"Turn around," He said.

"What are you going to do," Ricki said suspiciously.

"I'm going to finish braiding your hair," he said simply.

"Sine when do you know how to braid hair," Ricki said.

"Since I have 3 girl cousins," Sirius said. "Okay," Ricki said suspiciously, "But no funny business,".

"Ricki, Dearest I'm shocked you would even suggest something like that," Sirius said innocently.

"Hurry," Was all Ricki said James sided over to Lilly.

"So Evans, How was your summer,".

"It was fine," Lilly answered, "Me and my sister and my parents went to Greek Islands for 3 weeks, What did you do this summer James," Lilly asked.

"Nothing much really, Sirius and me played quidditch a lot and we helped look after my little sister, It was okay,".

"Sounds fun," Lilly said.

Ricki screaming drowned James' reply out.

"Sirius Black get the hell out right now, if you ever do that again I swear you will die a slow and painful death."

James stood up and turned to follow Sirius.

"Bye Lily," He said coyly. Lilly looked at him and winked.

"Ricki blew a gasket mate what did you do to her now;" James asked when they were safely out of the compartment.

Sirius looked at James with twinkling eyes.

"I unhooked her bra," he said simply.

James looked at Sirius and laughed.

"Padfoot, She is going to hate you forever if you keep doing stuff like that to her," James said.

"Nah," Sirius said, "She loves me, she just doesn't know it yet,".

"If you say so Padfoot," James said.

They continued back to their compartments. After talking to Sara for a while, Remus decided to find James and Sirius. He found them lounging in the compartment, eating sweets and planning their next prank on the Slytherins.

"Hey Moony," Sirius greeted him, "Did Ricki say anything about me.

"Yes," Remus began. "After running to the bathroom for some reason, she came back and called you your favorite nickname,".

"Dumb ass bastard," Sirius said fondly.

"No," Remus said,struggling not to laugh, "the other one,".

"Ah, stupid jackass," James said knowingly.

"What can I say, she loves me," Sirius said.


	2. Fooling Stewart

I own nothing Jk owns everything that you recognize

Ch2

Rain was pouring when the train reached Hogsmeade Station. Lilly, Ricki, Steph, and Sara were trying to manage their trunks and hold cloaks over their heads at the same time. Ricki, in particular was having a hard time. She had her heavy trunk and her snowy owl, Emily, to manage. She was just about to drop Emily's cage when someone caught it. She looked up and saw Stewart Chestnut a Gryffindor 6th year who had always had a crush on her. Ricki took Emily's cage and shoved it into the nearest pair of oncoming arms, which happened to be Sirius's.

"Um, thanks Stewart," Ricki said.

She felt bad, because Stewart had liked her almost as much as Sirius.

"Ricki," he said suddenly, "would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me when we get the notice of our first visit,".

Ricki struggled hard to think of an excuse. "

Um I can't Stewart," she said quickly, "I'm with Sirius now so I'm going to Hogsmeade with him,". "I'm fucked forever now," Ricki thought, "Him and James will never let me hear the end of it,".

Lilly looked at her with an evil grin on her face and started quietly sniggering. Sirius, true to his part, threw his arm over her shoulders and moved closer to her. Stewart looked at Ricki, then at Sirius.

"I don't believe you," he said flatly.

That angered Sirius. He grabbed Ricki's hand.

"lets go honey," he said in a loud voice.

He grabbed the handle of her trunk and started toward the carriages. With his free hand he grabbed Ricki's free hand and entwined his long fingers with hers. After a moment they found a carriage. Sirius grew angry again when Stewart climbed in after Lilly and James. He knew Remus and Peter were riding with Sara and Stephanie. Lilly and James sat comfortably on one side, which was meant for two, but Ricki was squished between Stewart and Sirius. Stewart eyed Ricki and Sirius questioningly.

"So how long have you guys been together," he asked suspiciously.

James looked at Sirius and then at Ricki. He cracked his infamous grin at Sirius and then yawned. Sirius saw James yawn and knew it was a ploy to get closer to Lilly. Sirius leaned closer to Ricki and whispered in her ear.

"I know Stewarts going to keep asking questions so I'M going to pull you into my lap, don't jinx me okay, he's pissing me off too,".

She nodded lightly and a moment later she was sitting on Sirius.

"Oh Merlin, after this is over I am never going to hear the end of it," Ricki thought.

"Yea Stewart," Sirius said, "We have been going out since this summer,".

"I thought she hated you," Stewart said simply.

"Why would I hate my sweetness," Ricki said sappily. "super fucked might as well be my middle name right now,'' she thought.

"I still don't believe you guys are going out," Stewart said plainly, "you hated him two moths ago,".

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Ricki thought despairingly.

She leaned into Sirius. She looked into his dark blue eyes. Sirius grinned. He knew what was coming. Before he knew it, Ricki was kissing him. He leaned into her more and deepened the kiss. Sirius opened his eyes and saw Stewart staring at them doubtfully. Sirius slowly slid his tongue on her lower lip. She opened her mouth slightly and he slid his tongue in. A moment later, the both broke apart. Ricki looked at Sirius. She expected to see his cocky grin, but instead she saw another emotion in place of pride. She couldn't place it. Suddenly the carriages Jerked to a halt. Every one got out. Sirius hung back a little so he could talk to James.

"Wow Padfoot," James said, "I guess you fooled Stewart,".


	3. Ricki's Secret

I own nothing jk owns every thing except the stuff you don't recognize

Ch3

Lilly and Ricki caught up with Stephanie and Sara in the entrance hall. Ricki was trying to get Lilly to stop laughing at her. Sara's head came into view as Ricki tried to smack Lilly.

"What's so funny you guys," Sara asked curiously.

"Guess what Ricki did," Lilly said, gasping with laughter.

"What," Stephanie said.

"Think of a thing she said she would never do in ten million years," Lilly cried, tears of laughter streaming down her face.

"She snogged Sirius ," Sara said jokingly.

"Yea that's a good one," Stephanie said, now starting to laugh.

They both looked at Ricki. Her normally pale face was turning a wonderful shade of chartreuse.

"Ricki, dearest darling," Sara said, trying to keep her voice level. "Please tell me you are so grossed out by that that's why you are turning red,".

"Well its about time," Stephanie said.

"Steph," all three of them gasped.

"What," she said innocently, "He's a babe. I would make out with him to if he wasn't so in love with Ricki over there,".

"Have him," Ricki said with a sweep of her hand.

"I wish," Steph said longingly.

"Come on," Sara said sympathetically, "lets go get something to eat,".

With that the four friends walked into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. James , Sirius, Remus, and Peter went and sat down in the far corner of the Gryffindor table. They were discussing a prank on the Slytherins James and Remus had thought up on the train. As usual, Peter and Remus were chatting animatedly, but the less than normal sight was Sirius and James. usually the center of attention, they were sitting quietly at end of the table with a far away look in there eyes. They both perked up when the "Mauradaretts" as James and Sirius dubbed them in 5th year when Ricki and Steph had Severus Snap convinced that Steph would go out with him if he did her potions homework. Professor Flatly, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, walked in to Ricki holding Snape to the wall with her wand with a big gash in her side, and Steph holding her bleeding head in her hands. Before Ricki let Snape down she hit him with no less than 7 hexes that landed him in the hospital wing for two weeks. Ricki was in detention for a month and that's when Sirius and James had proudly dubbed her a "Maudardarett". The incident still brought red flashes of anger to Ricki's cheeks. Even the Marauders didn't talk about it. Dumbeldore tapped his golden goblet on the table.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now before the sorting, a few reminders. One first years are not allowed near the forest. A few of our older students could use a memo about that too,".

Dumbeldore said, his blue eyes twinkling. James and Sirius exchanged twin evil grins.

"And also," Dumbeldore continued, " Ms. Boudreaux, can I see you in my office in a moment,".

Ricki waved to Lilly, Steph and Sara and stood up and walked out. After she walked out the sorting began. It ended with West, Mark, being sorted into Slytherin.

"I wonder whats up with Ricki," Sirius asked, "She always has to miss the feast, and I never see her at dinner,".

"Maybe she eats after we do," James said.

"I dunno," Sirius said, "Its strange, I have never seen her eat,".

"I have," James said, "She eats lollipops like crazy,".

Sirius just shrugged his shoulders. Ricki paced nervously in front of Dumbeldore's office. It had been an on going ritually since first year to miss the feast. Dumbeldore knew what she was. He even let her attend Hogwarts despite it. She was surprised no one had figured it out yet. Her almost marble like skin, and waist length black hair should have given it away easily. Ricki had wondered why no one noticed she never smiled to big, and she had a bad tolerance for sun. just going to Care of Magical Creatures made her feel like she was going to die of heat stroke. There had been times when they were doing Herbology outside in sun when Sirius had to carry her up to the castle because she had become so faint from the heat. Ricki sighed. Dumbeldore rounded the corner.

"Well Ms. Boudreaux, I trust you are doing well,".

"Fine sir," Ricki said flatly.

She hated all the years of hiding her secret. Why she had to, was a mystery to her. Its not like she was dangerous.

'Very well," Dumbeldore said, "You may go Ms. Bordereaux,".

Ricki sighed again and headed for Gryffindor Tower. It was going to be a long night.

**Next Chapter find out what's wrong with Ricki next chapter. if anyone guesses or gets close Ill update right away.**


	4. Secrets Reviled

Its not mine. it never will be mine, some is mine whhat you don't recognize and all

Chapter 4

It was a long walk to Gryffindor Tower. When Ricki got to the girl's dormitories she went to the trunk under her bed. She pulled it out. it felt cold from all the cooling charms put on it. She quickly made sure no one was looking and pulled out a tall glass and she pulled a bottle out of the trunk. She popped open the cap. The thick red substance fell heavy into the glass. After filling the glass full, she cast a couple of heating charms on it to make sure it was exactly 98.6, the way she liked it.

"Cheers to me," she gloomily and chugged it down.

When she downed though entire glass she licked her lips. She wanted to gag at horrible taste in her mouth. She laid down on her bed and remembered the night it had happened to her. Ricki had been 11 years old. it was the year she started Hogwarts, and also they year Ricki's favorite sister Lee, had moved out. _Ricki walked out by the fence of the famous Boudreaux Manor. Her rabbit, Gus had gotten out and she was worried about would what happened to him. he wasn't very big or very fast._

"_Gus," she called out._

_Ricki heard a rustling over in the bushes and went over. Right when she reached the bush a figure jumped out. The figure looked like a man, but different. it had yellow eyes, very sharp fangs, and it smelled like the grave. Ricki screamed as it dove for her. She felt it's sharp fangs sink into her neck. She expected it to drink, but surprisingly, it didn't. The creature bit into its wrist and waited till blood flowed to the vein. The creature held its torn and jagged wrist to Ricki's mouth. Rick tried to turn her head away, but it was impossible. She tasted hell as the creatures blood hit her tongue. After a moment the desire to drink was to strong and she drank willingly. then everything went back. Rici woke up in her own room, with her mother and father, and Lee standing over her. Ricki smiled when she saw Lee. Lee was her favorite sister, her idol. Lee offered her a weak smile back. Ricki tried to raise her head, but found out she couldn't. She was strapped to her bed. _

"_What the hell," Ricki started, but lee cut her off. _

"_Darling," Lee continued lightly, "I have to talk to you, and you have to promise you won't get upset,". _

"_I promise," Ricki said shakily. _

"_You were force fed vampire blood," Lee said gently._

"_Why am I strapped to a bed," Ricki asked. _

"_The blood gives a person violent urges," Lee said, who was in the healer program at St. Mungos. _

"_How long will I have to be strapped to this bed,"_

"_Until the blood takes its affect over your body," Lee said, tears welling up in her eyes. _

"_What do you mean "Takes affect"," Ricki cried. _

"_Eventually," Lee said, " The virus will take over your body and you will be very sun intolerant and you will have cravings for blood, and eventually at some point, fangs," _

_Ricki leaned back against her pillow and wept._ Present day Ricki leaned against her bedpost. She had her bottle of blood in one hand. She remembered it had taken a little over a week for the blood to get into her system. After a couple months her skin was deathly pale, and she had a pair of fangs. IN the early days of being part vampire, she had uncontrollable urges for blood, going so far as to drain her family's owl dry one stormy night when her mother had dared leave her alone. After a few months of dealing with it, she started to deal, no longer having an unquenchable thirst for blood. The fangs she couldn't hide, even with a glamour charm. Ricki had learned over the years not to smile to widely. The worst part of the change had been her yes. They used to be warm chocolate brown, matching Lee's. Now they were stony gray with a flint spark that snapped when she was angry. That angered her, She used to pride herself on being a miniature version of her sister. Lee had a warm loving smile that made everyone feel loved. When Ricki smiled it reminder her of a lion stalking its prey. Ricki snapped back into reality when she hard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Inciendo" She whispered and her empty bottle of blood vanished.

Lilly, Steph, and Sara burst through the door. The looked at Ricki.

"Hey why weren't you at the feast,"

"I didn't feel well," Ricki lied.

They accepted that excuse. All the girls started to get into their pajamas. Ricki grabbed her trunk and pulled out her favorite pajamas, a pair of pants with snitches on them and a tank top that said Puldmere United on it. Lee's husband was a chaser for Puldmere united and James and Sirius had gotten her the pants for Christmas one year. Ricki liked them because the snitches flashed and zoomed around.

"I'm not tired," Ricki announced, "I'm gonna go down to the common room and sit for a while,".

"Okay," Lilly said, " But don't stay up too late.

" Yes Lee," Ricki said in a mocking tone.

It was common knowledge that Ricki was her parents youngest daughter and she had them both wrapped around her little finger. Lee was the only one who could tell her what to do. Ricki walked down the steps into the common room and meant to plop down in her favorite chair. She screamed when she sat down because there was someone already in it.

**Thanks to all my reviewers. Its my crack, Everyone who reviewed was right. Ricki has vampire blood in her, but she's not all vamp. Keep reviewing IM glad smart people are reading it.**


	5. Winks and Pranks

Chapter 5

Ricki screamed when she plopped down in her favorite squishy armchair. Someone was already sitting in it. She jumped up and looked down. Sirius

Black was looking up at her with that odd expression again.

"What are you doing, Black," Ricki asked.

"Sitting, last time I checked anyways," Sirius retorted.

"That's my chair," Ricki said.

"Oh it is," Sirius said with a smile,

"I don't see your name on it,". "Sirius,"

Ricki whined, "I don't feel good, can I please have that chair,".

"No," Sirius replied with a smile,

your mean to me,". "Fine," She said huffily, "I'll sit on you then you have to give me the chair,".

"Fine sit on me, I don't care," Sirius said playfully.

"You would like that wouldn't you, Black," Ricki said meanly.

"You are a very bipolar person, aren't you Ricki," Sirius said laughing.

While they were arguing they didn't notice Lilly creep down the stairs. She giggled slightly at the argument they were having. She was about to use a tripping spell to make Ricki fall into Sirius when she felt someone grab her elbow. She saw James and Remus standing behind her, both with large evil, identical grins. They started to walk down the stairs a little ways to get a better view of what was going on when someone bumped into Remus' elbow. He saw Steph's red blonde hair and very tall frame standing by him. A couple of stairs up he saw Sara's brown blond head and sparkling green eyes.

"Sara couldn't stop laughing at Ricki so we had to come down and see what was going on," Steph said apologetically.

"Be quiet," James said forcefully.

He carefully cast a silencing charm on all of them so Ricki and Sirius wouldn't suspect a thing. All five of them crept down the stairs to get a closer view. Lilly and James brought up the rear, discussing what they were gonna do.

"Okay James," Lilly said, "What do you want to do,"

While Lilly and James were whispering, Ricki heard someone behind them. That was one of the benefits of being part vampire, the heightened senses. Rick grabbed Sirius's hand and jumped up really fast. When she jumped up she her long black hair whipped around and hit him in the eye.

"Ouch Son of a bitch," Sirius said loudly.

Ricki leaned into him and said "Sorry, play along,".

The five who were trying to do something to them were trying to decide what to do to them. While they were talking they forgot to watch what Ricki and Sirius were doing. They all looked up when they heard them yell.

"Lets go up to your dormitory," Ricki said loudly.

Sirius nodded and said "Yea we can be alone up there,".

Lilly, James Remus Sara and Steph watched in horror as Ricki put her arm around Sirius and walked up stairs to the 7th year boy's dormitories. As soon as the door closed the five of them ran up the stairs. That didn't work too well. James was in front, and about the middle of the stairs he missed a step and while he was falling he grabbed Lilly. Lilly fell right on top of James. while James would have found that really cool, when Lilly fell she accidentally kneed him in the groin. Lilly got up really fast, trying to hide her giggles. James sat on the floor trying to breath without vomiting.

"Gosh," James thought, "After that I still hope I can have children,".

Lilly helped James up and they kept running. When they reached the door they saw the others were there. Remus and Steph, being the tallest, had there ears pushed up against the door. Poor Sara, being only 5'4, was stuck listening under the door crack. Lilly pushed Steph over a little and put her ear up to the door. James was standing on a stool he transfigured out of a chocolate frog he found in his pocket. They listened intently. Inside the boys dormitory Ricki and Sirius were silently laughing there asses off. Ricki was sitting on James's bed reading a quidditch magazine she had found on his pillow. She was going through her pockets and found a lollipop. She read the wrapper. "Vlad's finest blood lollipops since 1432," Under the title was A.B positive in blue script.

"My favorite," Ricki said loudly.

She quickly ripped the wrapper off. She quickly started flipping through the pages of the quidditch magazine again. Sirius was sitting on his bed trying to catch Bertie Botts in his mouth that he was throwing up in the air. Ricki turned to the next page of the magazine. There was an article about the new chasers for Puldmere. She quickly scrolled down the names.

"Harris, O'Connell, ah, there it is , Perry," Ricki exclaimed.

"I heard Perry, are you talking about Brian Perry, the new chaser for Puldmere," Sirius said.

"Yea he's my brother in law," Ricki said proudly.

"NO way," Sirius exclaimed, "I bet you get to go to all the matches,".

"If I want to," she said spoildly.

Just as Sirius was about to say something, they heard a scuffle outside the door.

"James quit whining, IM sorry I kneed you in the dick, it was an accident," Lilly exclaimed.

Ricki and Sirius started laughing at that comment. Ricki stood up on the bed.

"What are you doing," Sirius said.

Ricki started jumping.

"What the hell," Sirius said mysteriously.

Ricki chucked the quidditch magazine she was reading at him.

"Ow," he said, rubbing the part of his head where it hurt.

"Oh Sirius your so amazing," Ricki shrieked.

Sirius finally got what she was doing.

"Oh Ricki," He moaned.

They heard a few Oh my gods and a go mate from James. Ricki and Sirius moaned for a few more minutes. When Sirius was moaning particularly loud Ricki walked over and flung the door open. When the looked at every one Ricki and Sirius burst out laughing. Lilly was standing on top of James. James was in one knee with his ear up to the door. Sara and Steph were standing on James's leg so they could listen better. The stool had been discarded when the moaning had started.

"Hi guys," Ricki said, "what are you all doing,".

"Um," Lilly said quickly, "James needed his wand and then Steph lost her contact and it was just hell.

James quickly stuck his wand in his back pocket, but Ricki still saw. She also knew Steph didn't wear contacts.

"So what are you doing, Ricki," Sara said.

"I was reading a quidditch article on Brian and then I heard you retards outside the door so we decided to freak you out," Ricki said irritated.

"Okay we're going to bed now," The girls said.

"I'm coming too," Ricki said.

James gave Lilly a quick peck on the cheek and practically ran into the boys dorms. Ricki turned to walk away. She turned around and saw Sirius looking at her. She winked at him and smiled. Finally once in the girls dorms, she fell fast asleep.


	6. Authors Note

Authors note. Thank You to all who have been reveiwing. I would Like to Clear up a few things. Ricki is not a Mary Jane. I have friend who's name is Ricki and I have always loved her name.I also mispelled it. It should be Rikki because it is short for Fredderrikke. I just shortened it and misspelled it. Steph is my sister's name. I have a cousin named Sara and Stewart is an annoying perosn who goes to school with my little sister. Now stuf about the Story. Ricki is part vampire.Its going to be a big part in the story later on. Stpeh is not all she act likes. Watch out for her. Peter is in the story. I just hate him and want him to stay out, but I'll write him in later .If you have any questions about the story or the future of the story say so in your review. Also questions about me that have been asked. I live in Dublin Ireland. I have a realatively large family. I have 5 sisters and 4 brothers. I am in my 1st year at County Oak Boarding school in Dublin. IN America I think I am a freashman. Thank you for reading the story


End file.
